


dersian royalty: draft 1

by mariokartprince (technicalViolist)



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Rebellion, Script Format, Urban Fantasy, or some shit idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 15:37:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8291156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/technicalViolist/pseuds/mariokartprince
Summary: this started as a tiny idea and grew into my precious little baby/scriptwriting practicewill i update this regularly?? lmao





	

**Author's Note:**

> kids,,,,,,,,this is NOT how you format scripts
> 
> (O.C.) means off camera
> 
> EXT. means exterior. like, the scene is set outside  
> INT. means interior

** EXT. DOWNTOWN DERSE - ALLEY - NIGHT **

_DAVE stumbles down the alley, his sword at his side SCRAPING along the ground._

_RAIN patters around him, soaking his clothes._

_He stops to rest for a moment, then continues until he reaches a nondescript part of the wall. He KNOCKS in a pattern, and a slit opens._

**KARKAT (O.C.)**

Password.

**DAVE**

Fuck you with a rusty fork that's been coated in honey and dragged through the Sahara Desert. Twice.

**KARKAT**

_(smiling and opening the door)_

Welcome back, Dave. I didn't miss you at all.

**INT. TROLL HIDEAWAY - FRONT ROOM**

**DAVE**

Aw, you too Karkles.

**KARKAT**

_(irritated)_

Can you stop with the nicknames?

**DAVE**

Don't you mean, "Oh yes Dave-senpai, your nicknames are so wonderful they help me sleep at night, whatever will I do without you."

**KARKAT**

_(frowning)_

Hmmph. Your think pan is still just as damaged, but at least you're not physically hurt.

**DAVE**

Well...

**KARKAT**

What did you do.

**TEREZI (O.C.)**

Only what he always does, Karkalicious! Injure himself in stupid and avoidable ways because of that LOVELY bleeding heart of his!

**KARKAT**

You're fucking blind. How...

**DAVE**

Don't question it.

**TEREZI**

Oh, isn't it obvious? You're favoring your left leg slightly, though not enough for Karkat to notice. There's a bit of blood that isn't yours splattered somewhere on you, although you usually come back spotless. And we all know how you have a weakness for humans in need.

_Dave walks past the two and sets his bag down on a table, unpacking a gun, throwing stars, rations, a wad of cash, and two plastic cards engraved with the Derse symbol._

**DAVE**

I'm calling bullshit on the whole "blind" thing. Honestly, knowing you, you probably sold your soul to eldritch tentacle monsters in exchange for an invasive and annoying third eye.

**TEREZI**

My my my, it seems you've mistaken me with your sister again. Could it be you are secretly harboring some deep desire to reconcile your tattered relationship?

**DAVE**

_(sarcastic, walking away)_

Subtle as a brick, Rezi.

_**TEREZI** _

_(grinning like a lunatic & following)_

Hmmmmmm, interesting!

**INT. TROLL HIDEAWAY - DAVE'S BEDROOM**

**DAVE**

Dude, drop it.

**TEREZI**

_(suddenly serious)_

You still aren't over it, and you know it.  
Why pretend to be?

**DAVE**

I said, drop it.

**TEREZI**

_(staring)_

You should talk to her.

**DAVE**

Why? So I can have all my fucking problems thrown in my face again? Yeah, as if I needed even more reasons to be a damn disappointment to my family.

**TEREZI**

Coolkid, you are being emo, and this is very simple. Just talk. I'm sure she'll only feed you to a single demon of the night.

_Daves stares tiredly at Terezi while she cackles._

**DAVE**

You know that joke isn't actually funny, right?

**TEREZI**

Oh please, cherry bomb, I wasn't even trying! Besides, you'd make a mess. Blood stains easily.

**DAVE**

_(dragging a hand down his face)_

Why are you like this.

**Author's Note:**

> any thoughts? this is some random bullshit i shat out to practice writing in script format so i'd be interested in what yall think of it


End file.
